oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ring of wealth
|text2 = Uncharged |item2 = }} The ring of wealth is an enchanted ring that removes 32 of the empty slots from the gem drop table. It should be noted that the ring only needs to be worn by the player while dealing the killing blow before the loot appears, and does not have to be worn during the entire battle. It will also automatically collect coins, tokkul and numulite drops from monsters that the player kills; this can be toggled by right-clicking the ring. The ring's effect only occurs when the rare drop table is rolled; it has no effect on the likelihood of rolling the rare drop table and thus does not affect any other item drop rates outside of the Mega-Rare sub-table. Ironmen who desire the items in the Mega-Rare sub-table may opt to wear a ring of wealth when defeating monsters, especially if they roll the rare drop table often, as they are significantly more likely to receive these items while the ring is worn. It is especially recommended to wear one before obtaining any combat rings, such as Berserker ring. The ring can be made by casting the spell Lvl-5 Enchant on a Dragonstone ring, requiring level 68 Magic and giving 78 experience. You can make a dragonstone ring at 55 Crafting by combining a cut dragonstone and a gold bar at a furnace using a ring mould. As of 24 July 2014, the ring of wealth has a right-click option to bring up a log recording various bosses player kills. Once a player reaches 65,535 kills the log will say "Lots!" for that particular boss. This is because the kill count is saved into an unsigned integer variable that has a maximum value of 65,535. Players can imbue the ring using a ring of wealth scroll, purchased from the Bounty Hunter Store, to enhance the ring's capabilities. An imbued ring will double the chance of obtaining a clue scroll from monsters as well as from skilling while in the Wilderness. The ring also increases the amount of feathers dropped by the Evil Chicken. Transportation The ring, like all other dragonstone jewellery, is useful when travelling in the Wilderness, as it will work up to level 30 Wilderness, while most other means of teleportation will not work above level 20 Wilderness. Players can access the teleports by either rubbing it in their inventory and selecting their destination from the option box which appears, or they can right click it when equipped and select one of their destinations. The ring can only be charged at the Fountain of Rune; not even a charge dragonstone jewellery scroll will work for this. Charging it at the Fountain of Rune gives it five charges to teleport to the following locations: *Miscellania *Grand Exchange entrance *Falador Park *Dondakan in the Keldagrim mine Trivia *Initially, Jagex Moderators believed on a 'RuneScape Mythbusters Special' that "wearing the ring of wealth, when completing a clue scroll, will give you a better chance of landing on a rare drop table".YouTube - Runescape Mythbusters Special It was later confirmed twice on twitter that the ring of wealth does not improve the chances of loot from clue scrolls. Twitter - 16 April 2015Twitter - 25 May 2015 * The ability to automatically pick up coin drops was introduced in the Update: Elder Beta & Barbarian Assault update on August 18, 2016. References Category:Items needed for an emote clue